


Head Space I and II

by Raynidreams



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raynidreams/pseuds/Raynidreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two first person POV's: one for Kara set during Scattered after the "Bitch took my ride" line, and one for Leoben during Flesh and Bone at the airlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Space I and II

**Title: Head Space - "Bitch Took My Ride."  
Setting: Scattered - Kara on Helo post "Bitch took my ride."  
Rating: T  
Words: 765  
Prompted at LJ.**

  
My hand drops and I twist around to face him, wanting to dig the knife in at how ridiculous he's been to trust the frakkin' bitch... wanting to rub salt into his wounds and through so, passing the cubit on my own feelings of betrayal and anger. Like: frak! See how I feel, Helo, cos it's a shit...

Then I stop at how he looks... for he looks.... damn, he looks... so hurt. In so much pain. The clean lines of his face appearing as bad as I feel, which is like crap. And even as mad as I am, I don't want him to feel that. I don't want him to feel as emotionally slapped about as I've been in reality.

Because, gods, yes, he's a stupid frak - a stupid, big too trusting frak. And, shit... a stupid son of a bitch to fall in love, but he's also the oldest friend I've got.

I stare at him and while doing so, pinching the bridge of my nose to add to the hurt in my face - for somehow it makes it easier - like scratching a sore itch to make it bleed, the extra friction giving the annoyance some kind of weird relief through the painful irritation.

"We need to find cover," he eventually whispers tiredly.

"No shit," I hiss back. "You make detective in the Caprica City Police now, Helo?"

Sarcasm always works best I've found.

He tightens his chin and lips - the way he does when he's got something to say but won't voice it. I know him too well and the recognition ghosts a smile across my split lips.

It takes some seconds, but eventually he retorts lamely, "Yeah, well, you missed a lot these last few months Starbuck. I got a shiny new badge and everything."

I nod. I know I've missed a lot. Sure. And it makes sense. He's seen the mess from here like I have from space. Even so, Mr. Bitch knows me, and he knows when to back off too.

Damn him.

Another fight would’ve been good about now.

He narrows his eyes at me, then looks to the floor.

So, I turn my back to him and the museum beyond to face the broken cityscape. And, scanning the sickly sky, I acknowledge that the few precious moments we've been talking are a waste of our time. Resorting to training, my eyes plot our next course of action. And as I do so, I know that he will work on our resources. It's like a dance. We've worked as a team planet bound alone before. It's only been a few years in reality, but maybe it was a lifetime and another Kara ago.

I flick an assessing look at him.

Yes - and perhaps another Karl ago.

Frak!

We need to move. Because if that blond cylon knew where I was gonna be, then soon others would too.

Staring to jog, my mind running too, I can't help but wonder how she felt to Karl? Did she pant and sweat? Did she bleed...

I push back the picture that forms of another man - the other cylon. His blood and his words... for now is not the time for this.

"Starbuck... about Sharon?"

"I don't wanna hear it, Helo." I can't have him swaying me further. "No now. Not ever, alright? I've had the crappiest of weeks and an even worse day, so please, save it and suck up the sharing... because I just don't want to know."

Lies.

So in silence we walk. His big shadow beside mine.

I don't want him to share. I don't. But my mind wanders down the road anyway.

I knew the first time he'd seen her that he'd got a massive hard on for her. Well that was my gut reaction to the situation, anyway. It took me a few weeks to realise that it was more than him wanting to slam her up against the nearest wall and for them to scratch the itch like the painful one my face was suffering.

But then she'd started scratching that itch with the Chief instead... shit! No, not her, the other one. The one still onboard with the Lee and the Old Man... no, no, Kara… can't think about that either.

Frak! I'd loved that kid like, well not like a sister. But I'd cared for her and the bitch... she took my ride. I glance at Helo's deadpan face once more for good measure and in doing so know that she's stolen something else there too.

Frak!

  
***

  
 **Title: Head Space - Airlock.  
Setting: Flesh and Bone - Leoben at the airlock  
Rating: T  
Words: 640 (Yep, as per usual, I've been tweaking and it's gone up since yesterday, lol)  
Prompt at LJ.**

  
My words linger in her delicate ear as her scent does in my nose. Two seconds worth of victory; four tiny words that could break this apart and end it for good.

Still clasped around her, I feel the warmth as her fragile breath brushes my skin.  Feel as the tension snaps her spine straight.  Sensing the instant that apprehension and fear begin to sink their claws into her mind while all the time I remain holding onto first human touch I've ever known without pain.  Contact which I know I'm going to pay for.  The price of being what I am and what I've said. 

I smile and the shape curves maliciously at first, then slips into wonder.

For it's fine.  Because her touch is as beautiful as I'd imagined it would be.

Two seconds worth of victory...

...then I'm dragged away and slammed ruthlessly into the airlock where I continue to inhale her haunting scent - drawing it deep into the lungs of this body that will soon know nothing no more.

Tasting the air, she’s floral in flavour and a little acidic; it makes me think of something herbal and wild locked beneath the metallic iron control of her outer visage.

Indeed, she is a fascinating woman.

The pause between us until the hatch slams down seems to take forever, when in reality it could have been moments.

In place, I move to looking at the woman standing by her side. My captor. My river. The one who is also as wild but whom has no control. Kara Thrace. Starbuck.  A perfection of the rage of history and awoman so multifaceted in her makeup.  She appears to me like a sacrifice of the human capacity for mayhem and murder.

I take in all I can of her in the last few moments of this meeting.  Perceiving that until we meet again, there is nothing to stop her from unravelling and bursting.  Nothing but me.  I've seen it. 

Another breath in - I am panting now though not afraid. 

For we will meet again.  Because unlike Laura’s passing scent, Kara’s is all over me - in my pores and in my soul. Clinging to me like smoke on the still waves of a barren beach.

Yes… yes…

Still looking to them both as they scrutinise me back, I realise that they are perfection, these two women. Shielded… no shrouded in fate and destiny.

The one feels to me like death has a hand on her shoulder, the other one... like death is her lover.

So intriguing.

I was sent here to listen, to sabotage, but I think I've succeeded far better than anyone could ever have expected from reading the trembling look of vulnerability on the President’s face. By the wan look of Starbuck's pallor.

I hold my hand up, pressing it flat to the glass; praying not for my soul, but for theirs. For hers in particular.

Come to me, Kara. Come to me as you know you want to. Know it as much as you know you’ve spent hours carving your pain into my skin.

Her eyes are wide and dark as she limps closer.

I can feel her heat through the glass.

Her imprint comes to mine - touching like a spark of life.

I shall be delivered.

The claxons blare.

Then a rush, and cold... my god... I can't breathe... Kara?

***

And another short one:

Her hand hesitantly opens up across from mine. I note how slender her fingers are to cause such chaos. She lifts and presses them to the glass and a thrill jolts through me as forceful as if in impact. There's a barrier separating us now, but not forever.  
I was here to complete a mission, but in doing so how discovered something so profound: a purpose.


End file.
